


You Only Speak the Truth, Darling

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dominant Liam, Drunk Sex, Dub!Con, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Liam, just a little, slight non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go fuck yourself. There. I said something. Happy?”<br/>-  </p><p>Or that one where they fight and Liam has enough of Louis's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Speak the Truth, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of one of my older works (no longer online anywhere) A work I wrote when I first began writing fanfiction and what not.  
> This story gets a little soft at the end (no pun intended) but enjoy??  
> xx

“You don’t fucking understand, Liam!” Louis shouted as he stomped his way inside their apartment.

“Don’t fucking understand _what_ , Louis!?” Liam shouts as he slams the front door behind him.

Louis whirls around; his bright blue eyes dark with rage. “Don’t you even fucking _try_ to use that tone with me, Liam!” Louis growls; crowding Liam against the door. He may be a couple inches shorter than Liam (and a whole lot smaller) but he still could be intimidating if he wanted to.

Liam’s breathing becomes heavy as his eyes go dark. “I can use whatever tone I want when you’re acting like a-“ Liam cuts short; a scowl on his face.

“What. When I’m acting like _what_ Liam?” Louis sneered; chest pressed against Liam. Louis wasn’t afraid of Liam, he really wasn’t. He wouldn’t be afraid to knock him right on his ass; _especially_ at this moment.

“When you’re acting like a fucking prick.” Liam spits as he pushes Louis off of him and goes to walk away. Louis grabs Liam’s wrists and pulls him to a stop.

“ _I’m_ acting like a fucking prick? Me? What about you, asshole! What about you going out until _god_ knows when and not telling me a single god damn thing? If anyone’s a prick right now; it’s you babe.” Louis rants on as he pulls away from Liam’s wrist. 

“So I’m the prick now? I’m a prick when I go out to have a good time with my friends? I feel suffocated, Louis! I need space; especially from you!” Liam shouts as his hands ball up into fists.  “Lately -  You’ve been _so_ clingy Louis! It’s frustrating. I feel like I have to leave our own fucking apartment to breathe!” 

Louis squints his eyes; arms crossed over his petite chest. “Get out. If you feel so fucking _suffocated_ then get out.  _Now_.” Louis says in a dark tone. He really couldn’t believe the words that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth.  Liam opens his mouth to saying but then snaps it shut; his jaw tense. 

“Whatever. Have fun here by yourself.” Liam says as he turns to open the door.

“Go to hell you fuckin’ dickhead!” Louis shouts as the door slams shut.  It takes only a few seconds before Louis collapses to his knees; angry tears rolling down his cheeks. _What the actual fuck. What just happened?_ Louis ponders as he silently cries to himself. That wasn’t Liam; that _definitely_ was not Liam. _My sweet, loving Liam_. Louis saw this coming; he knew they’d eventually have this big of a fight. Ever since Liam met his new group of friends he’s been acting more and more like a rebellious teenager than his usual kind and sensible _adult_ self. This wasn’t the Liam he fell in love with; it just _wasn’t_. On wobbly feet; Louis pushes himself up. He stretches and slowly shuffles himself towards their bedroom. He doesn’t even bother to undress himself as he flops on top of the bed. All he needed was sleep; sleep and maybe he’s wake up from whatever nightmare this was. He sighs as he stretches out; feeling over top of the bed for his source of warmth. _Oh._ He thought to himself; Liam wasn’t there. He curls up into a ball; not even bothering to get under the covers as he falls into an uneasy sleep.

It isn’t long before Louis is woken up by the sound of a door slamming. He jumps slightly as his eyes adjust to the now completely darkened room. He rolls over to look at the clock. _5am?_ He says to himself. Louis sits himself up as Liam stumbles into the room. He cuts on the light and Louis can instantly tell that Liam has been drinking – Liam was always a lightweight. He’d only need to take a sip of vodka before he was tripping over his own feet. “Lou, we need to talk.” Liam said.  Louis rolled his eyes as he crosses his arms across his chest; scowling at Liam. He moves closer to the foot of the bed; hands in his pockets. “C’mon; at least say something?” Liam asked; his eyes bright and hopeful. _Oh, not the puppy dog eyes._ Louis had already been victim enough when it came to that, but he wasn’t giving in this time.

“Go fuck yourself. There. I said something. Happy?” Louis chirped as he put on a sarcastic smile. Liam’s eyes went dark and an expression Louis’s never seen before floats across his features.

Shit.

“You know, I’ve had about enough of your mouth, Louis.” Liam says simply. Louis laughs loudly at that and goes to say something snarky in return before he’s cut short. Liam grabs both of his legs and drags him down the bed. Before Louis can even understand what’s going on; Liam climbs on top of him and grabs his hands and pins them above his head.

“Liam, what the fuck!” Louis says as he twists and turns to try and get out of Liam’s grasp. “Get the fuck off me you wanker!” He shouts as he continues to struggle. Louis looks up at Liam with manic eyes. Liam ignores his pleas and bends down so that his mouth is against Louis’s ear.

“If you wanna’ act like a bitch, I’m fucking you like one.” He says in a deep tone against Louis’s ear; teeth nipping at his earlobe. Louis spasms at the touch; withering around underneath him.  He can feel Liam’s hot breath against his neck as he bites and sucks down Louis’s jaw to his neck. He latches onto the side of his neck and starts to suck and bite at it. Louis’s sure it’ll end up making a bruise that’ll last for days after.

“Liam..” He whines breathlessly; squirming more under Liam’s touch. _What the fuck are you doing? You’re mad at him!_ Louis’s brain says but he quickly shoots that thought down. The flood of arousal in his system makes all rational thoughts disappear as he lies helplessly under Liam.  Liam brushes his lips lightly over his adam’s apple; kissing lightly until he reaches the collar of Louis’s shirt. Liam releases his hands from his grip as he teasingly slides his digits down the side of Louis’s torso. He reaches the hem of his shirt and lifts it so it covers Louis’s eyes.

“If you move I’m spanking you.” Liam says; biting as his throat. A small whine leaves his lips as he tries to stay still. Louis’s breathing begins to change; heavy pants leave his mouth as he grabs tightly as the sheets beneath him. Liam skims his mouth over his chest; hands sliding delicately up and down his sides. He reaches one of Louis’s nipples and brings it to his mouth; sucking harshly and pinching the other with his hand.

“Liam, oh god.” Louis whines as arousal pools deep into his tummy. Liam hums against his nipple; continuing to suck. Louis moans loudly and moves just the tiniest bit. Liam immediately stops his assault; moving one of his hands up to wrap around Louis’s throat and _oh_ does Louis have a kink for that.

“I said no moving, baby.” He murmurs softly against his ear; hand pushing slightly deeper into his throat.

A broken off moan leaves Louis. “I-I’m sorry, Sir.” _Sir – well this is new_. Louis is panting heavily as his big blue eyes stare into Liam’s.

“Fuck, Lou.” Liam groans releasing the hand from his throat. “Flip over for me – have to take your punishment, princess.”  Louis blushes slightly at the name but it surprisingly just adds to the heat that has built up in the pit of his stomach. He flips himself over; his achingly hard dick making contact with the bed. He groans as he grinds into the mattress trying to get as much friction as he can. A large hand makes contact with his bum and he immediately stops. “No getting yourself off.” Liam says as he grabs his wrists; holding them against the curve of his back. Liam kisses down Louis’s spine making him shiver. He fondles his bum with one hand and lifts it; landing a hard smack onto Louis’s right cheek. Louis gasps; flinching away. He can feel the shallow sting of it building up before he even has time to register the second smack to his left cheek. A tiny whimper escapes his mouth with every hit; each one getting harder. Louis buries his head into the sheets; trying to keep his noises under control.

“You like it baby?  Do you like it when daddy spanks your little ass?” Liam asks as he lands another hard smack. Louis starts to pant heavily as the sting of pain melts into the low buzzing of pleasure. Liam grips the back of his head by his hair. “Answer me.” He says darkly.

Louis withers slightly.”Y-Yes, Daddy. I love it so much.” He whines; wincing slightly as Liam tugs roughly at his hair. Liam lets go of his hair as he stuffs to of his two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck.” Louis hesitates before sucking gently on his fingers. Liam pushes them deeper into his mouth making Louis choke slightly. He pulls them out and teasingly circles Louis’s hole.  A loud gasp leaves Louis’s mouth as he pushes his bum up; ready to take anything Liam has. “You’re a little whore for Daddy’s fingers aren’t you, princess?” Liam comments as he pushes a finger in. Louis moans loudly and buries his head into the sheets. He tries to move back against his finger but is pushed back down onto the bed. “Let Daddy take care of his baby girl, okay?” Liam says as he pushes deeper into his ass; finger curling up. Louis groans as he squirms to try and get _something_ more – anything more.

“ _Please_ , I need it.” Louis whines as he squirms more against Liam’s finger. He pulls his finger out and pushes another in him; scissoring and stretching Louis out. He slowly fucks Louis with his fingers; both curling up to hit just the spot that makes Louis scream.  “God damn it, Liam.” Louis groans in frustration; his knuckles going white with how tight he was holding the sheets. Liam teasingly circles the tips of his fingers inside of Louis; prodding at the bundle of nerves inside him. “ _Please_ , Liam. P-Please Daddy, I need it, I need it _so_ bad.” Louis babbles into the sheets; rocking back onto Liam’s fingers as best he could. Liam drags his blunt nails down Louis’s tanned back at that; fingers still deep inside of him.

“You want Daddy to fill you up, baby? I’ll fuck you nice and hard.” Liam whispers darkly; his fingers pushing deeper and faster into Louis. Louis tries to keep what dignity he has left as he holds in the high pitched noises that are desperate to leave his mouth.

 “I-I need you inside me. Please fuck me, _please_.”  Louis sobs out; aching for something more. Liam grunts and pulls his fingers out of Louis; Louis whimpers as the lost as he pushes his arse up into the air.

“So eager.”  Liam growls against Louis’s shoulder. Liam lines his throbbing cock with Louis’s hole; he teasingly pushes the tip of in; basking in the way Louis whines in frustration. “You want more, sweetheart?” Liam teases; moving slightly deeper into him. Louis is on the verge of crying with how turned on he is; all the teasing and dirty talk has riled him up to a whole different level.

“ _God_ , yes. Please fuck me, Daddy.” Louis groans; tears pricking the side of his eyes. Liam pushes himself in all at once; making Louis scream in pain. The throbbing pain dulls into a sparking pleasure as Liam pulls out and snaps his hips back in. Louis throws his head back in pleasure and whines Liam’s name. Liam grabs ahold on a tuff of Louis’s hair and pulls harshly; fucking into at an intense speed.

“’Want you to feel me weeks after this, baby.” Liam growls after a particularly hard thrust that makes the bed frame creak and leaves Louis spuming profanities as he’s jerked forward.  Louis can feel his orgasm pulsing through his veins; getting stronger and stronger with every deliriously powerful thrust.

“ ‘M gonna come, Daddy.” Louis mumbles; sweat dripping down his face. “N-need to be touched.” 

Louis reaches for his leaking cock, but the sharp jerk of his hair makes him stop. “Uh-uh, come from my cock. Just from my cock; can you do that for me, Sweetheart?” Liam whispers; voice rough.  Louis can feel his thighs begin to wobble as his orgasm over takes his whole body. With a loud incoherent shout Louis comes hard all over the sheets below him.  He collapses onto his forearms; still being pounded into by Liam. With a shout, Liam stills to pour deep into Louis. He rocks his hips slowly against Louis; riding his orgasm out. Liam lets go of Louis’s hair; pulling out of him and lays beside him. Louis turns to lie on his side facing Liam; fingers scratching lightly on Liam’s scalp; just the way he likes it. “I’m sorry being an arsehole earlier.” Liam says softly; turning to face Louis fully.

Louis smiles softly,”I’m sorry for acting like a bitch.”  

Liam hums contently; brushing Louis’s fringe from his eyes. “You weren’t acting like a bitch. You had every right to yell at me.”  He says; stifling a yawn.  “I don’t like fighting with you, babe.” 

Louis nods slightly in agreement; he hated it when he fought with Liam. “Have I _really_ been that clingy lately?” Louis asks innocently; inching closer Liam despite himself. Louis could _never_ get enough of Liam. He just wanted everything that was Liam; he was a drug and Louis wasn’t planning on ever quitting him.

“No, you’re not, honestly. I love being with you all the time; who wouldn’t?” Liam said; smiling happily at Louis. Louis wondered how he got so lucky to have a boy like Liam to look at him as though he were more important than the sun. Staring into his beautiful brown eyes; he realized just how important Liam was to him. He was his rock and couldn’t even stand the thought of being without him. Louis leaned and kissed Liam sweetly on the lips.

“If I’m ever being annoying; just tell me to fuck off, yeah?” Louis asks. Liam chuckled softly; kissing him on the tip of his nose.

“I doubt that’ll ever happen. I love you.” Liam said; wrapping his arms around Louis small waist and pulling him close. He buries his face into the crook of Louis’s neck.

“I love you too, Li.” Louis whispers; sleepiness slowly washing over his system. They stay wrapped up in each other for a while before Liam breaks the silence.

“Are you sore?”  He asks cheekily.  Louis could feel the smirk on his lips against his skin – the bastard.

“Yes. Very.” Louis says honestly.  Liam snuggles up closer to him and sighs.

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay hope you liked it!  
> Kudos, and Comments are much appreciated!  
> Most of this was written at like 3 in the morning so if there are any mistakes then I will try to go in and fix them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao, Bella! xx


End file.
